Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to computer aided design (CAD) and computer aided manufacturing (CAM). More specifically, embodiments presented herein provide techniques for slicing 3D models for manufacturing.
Description of the Related Art
CAD/CAM applications provide software modeling tools used to create designs for real-world three-dimensional (3D) objects. For example, a designer may use such a software application to create a 3D model of a constructible toy having a particular shape when inflated. Other examples include 3D computer models of sculpture, furniture, clothing, etc.
Some designers may wish to manufacture a 3D model created in a CAD/CAM application. Typically, to facilitate manufacturing, the CAD/CAM application processes the 3D model to create a blueprint. The designer can then submit the blueprint to a third-party manufacturer for building a physical representation of the 3D model or, alternatively, acquire manufacturing material to build the physical representation according to the blueprint herself.
The blueprint typically describes, only at a high level, the structural aspects of the 3D model, but does not provide any further assistance to the designer regarding how to manufacture the physical representation. Consequently, for 3D models with even a slight amount of complexity, the designer is required to have a manufacturer build the physical representation. Having to resort to a manufacturer in the design phase is typically undesirable for the designer because of two primary factors. First, production costs of building the physical representation increase when the designer involves the manufacturer. Second, the time to build the physical representation is dramatically increased if the designer is required to build the physical representation through a manufacturer. Again, designers who want to produce a quick-to-market item want to avoid delaying the production or the prototyping of the 3D model.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are techniques for designing and building a 3D model that mitigate the cost and delay typically associated with having a third-party manufacturer build the 3D model.